Jonny 2x4
Jonny is a kid in the Cul-de-Sac who is quite often a nuisance to the other kids. Jonny has a huge, bald head, which is often the butt of many jokes and repeatedly gets caught in branches whenever he climbs trees. He talks a lot and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a board with drawn-on eyes and mouth named Plank. Jonny seems kind, innocent and gullible, and he often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, as he befriends them and sometimes even enjoys spending time with them. He probably gets his nickname "Jonny 2x4" from his imaginary friend Plank, who happens to be a 2x4 piece of wood. He has one of The Cul-de-Sac's darker skin tones alongside Rolf, and is usually seen in a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Appearance Jonny wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. He also has dark brown skin (which was frequently paled for websites, games and artwork), a bald head with many bristles of hair, and a green colored tongue (baby pink on occasions for websites, games and artwork). Personality Perhaps the most important thing about Jonny is his large imagination. The defining trait in regards to this, and in regards to him as a character, is his attraction to his best friend, a piece of wood with crayon-drawn eyes and smile. In the episode "Dear Ed," Edd describes Jonny's need to communicate with objects such as Plank to be "quite normal". He also states that it might be "stemming from a lack of self-confidence, or social phobias." This would imply that Jonny uses objects such as Plank as a means to make up for his lack of appropriate social skills, which seems to make sense since as on many occasions, most notably in Shoo Ed, Jonny is portrayed as an annoyance. Jonny is a free-spirited person as he does whatever he wants to do and usually enjoys it all the while. He gives little regard to what others think of him and Plank and seems to exist in his own world half the time. Evidence of this attitude to the world is given in Truth or Ed, where he states that he likes Bobby Blabby even though the aforementioned reporter made up lies in one story. Jonny is also very willing to try new things. He is easily fooled and amused (see the opening scene of Who's Minding the Ed?) and he often finds that many of the Eds scams are great entertainment for himself and Plank. This is perhaps best exemplified in Avast Ye Eds; there, he faces down danger happily, finding the adventure entertaining and not scary in the least. Jonny is also very curious. He always wants to know what's going on and will often appear at the most random times. He often chooses a very bad time to make an appearance, and his presence isn't always welcome. In "Wish You Were Ed", Jonny stumbles upon the Ed's old world village and ruins the scam with his cluelessness. In "An Ed is Born", Jonny runs into the Eds in the midst of their film-making and tries to make off with their camera. Perhaps the best example of his power to annoy people comes in the episode "Shoo Ed." Jonny is so annoying to some of the other kids that they are more than willing to pay the Eds to get rid of him. The Eds then try using his talents to their advantage, but like most of their other scams, this ultimately fails (although they do make a decent amount of money off of the scam initially). It's failure is do to the fact that Rolf seems curiously immune to Jonny because, in the strange social conventions of his old country, a combined attack of boundless questioning, relentless poking and anchovy breath is used as a friendly greeting and, in some cases, conversation. Jonny seems to possess the ability to utterly freak out Ed with his inherently odd nature, to the point of Ed having a mental breakdown. While this was most prominent in "Rock-a-Bye Ed", it has occurred in other episodes, both before and after. Another one of Jonny's quirks is that he is apparently immune to hypnosis, as during "Look Into My Eds" Jonny was completely unaffected by Eddy's hypnotizing wheel. Jonny did claim that it turned Plank into a zombie, which leads some credence to the theory that Plank is the brains of the two. Jonny also doesn't know what an imaginary friend is, despite always having Plank with him. (See "Who Let the Ed In?") When questioned, he could not answer what one was; Plank was able to provide the information on what to do to capture an imaginary friend, though. True to his sunny disposition, Jonny's usually happy to talk to and help anyone and everyone, including the Eds. He does, however, lose the sunny disposition when Plank goes missing. For example, when Plank leaves him in Urban Ed he becomes worried and actually physically threatens Eddy when questioning him. Also, in Seasons 2's "Home Cooked Eds", he is angry throughout the episode because Plank has been stolen from him by the Kankers, who use the wood as a backscratcher. In "Dear Ed", when Jonny & Plank have a tiff and go their separate ways, Plank winds up with Jimmy while Jonny is unsuccessfully paired off with a series of Plank-a-likes ranging from the secretly psychopathic Bob the traffic cone through to Salty the boot and a whole range of furniture & kitchen utensils hastily adorned with that blank Plank stare. Throughout the episode, Jonny is nervous and unhappy. Although things do work out eventually, it is apparent that Plank is in many instances a psychological prop, as Edd theorized earlier in the episode. In fact, Plank is so important that in Season 4's "Postcards from the Ed" Jonny pretends that Plank's Mom & Dad have come to visit. Plank's backstory is expanded by the fact that when his mother and father are killed, Plank sends a sort of "wood mafia" after the Eds. Above all else and much like Ed, Jonny is a dreamer. His head teems with ideas, and he loves to be the hero. He saves the day "just like Errol Flynn" in Season 1's "Avast Ye Eds", and as Captain Melonhead he saves the kids cash from scheming arch nemesis Professor Scam (Eddy) in "Robbin' Ed". But it doesn't stop there–together Jonny and Plank blaze a trail of glory as they liberate Rolf's chickens, save Jimmy from the Kankers and get the better of those pesky Ed-Boys by turning the tables on their theme park scam. Jonny is also shown to be very possessive of Plank and refuses to let him order around anyone else besides himself. (See "All Eds are Off") It has to be said, though, that sometimes Jonny's imagination works to his disadvantage. For one thing he's younger than the Eds and like Jimmy, he's not very streetwise. Thus, he's the ideal ever-gullible target for you-know-who because despite the avoid the Eds warnings that Plank's gives him, Eddy can see that Jonny has sucker written all over him. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels